(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus including an intermediate transfer body that receives and provides a toner image when the toner image formed on an image bearing body is transferred on a recording medium, and also there is known a drive that is mounted in the image forming apparatus and drives the intermediate transfer body.